


Kaisoo Fanfics Recommedations

by ethereal_kaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_kaisoo/pseuds/ethereal_kaisoo
Summary: kaisoo-centric fanfiction recommedations. mostly bottom!soo.--------------------DISCLAIMER: This is merely a recommendations list; I do not own any of the stories here.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's hard to find good kaisoo's bottom!soo fanfics nowadays. also i always wanted to organize my favorite fics into one convenient and easily accessible location. so why not doing this?

☺ [push and pull](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1233881/1/push-and-pull-mpreg-kaisoo-abo) (psydog)  
-abo!au, mpreg  
|| pg | twoshot | completed  
A one time accident changed two lives, altogether and forever.

☺ [can't sleep](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1181855/1/can-t-sleep-pwp-romance-exo-kaisoo) (greensooshi)  
-canon, romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
It's one of those nights again, and who is Jongin to deny him?.

☺ [hopelessly naive](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1186003/1/hopelessly-naive-exo-collegeau-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-kaido-innocentsoo) (Meggs13)  
-college!au, romance, smut, innocent!soo  
|| nc 17 | twoshot |  
Kyungsoo is way to naive for his own good, and doesn't have time for anything other than his studies... que Jongin..

☺ [kiss you inside out](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1186003/1/hopelessly-naive-exo-collegeau-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-kaido-innocentsoo) (kairi13)  
-romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
There was nothing Jongin loved doing more than embracing kyungsoo to his fullest capacity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list mostly from my aff bookmark.


	2. 2

☺ [red-hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921977) (joondaes)  
-college!au  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
warning: Age gap and age switch, intercrural sex, cross-dressing, swearing, rimming  
Kyungsoo doesn't like to complicate things except that having a relationship with one of his professors is not on the list.

☺ [circuit dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168706/chapters/24930009) (jongdaesang (d10smessi))  
-fluff, romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | twoshot | completed  
Jongin is a champion Formula One driver. Kyungsoo's EXO's D.O. They begin a love affair faster than the maximum speed of Jongin's Mercedes F1 W07 Hybrid.  
☆ my fave

☺ [kyungsoo's vitamin d](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825007) (wishes_granted)  
-college!au, romance, smut, powerbottom!soo  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
warning: Katoptronophilia, cockslut!kyungsoo  
For the longest time, Jongin has had no idea why Kyungsoo adores his dick so much.

☺ [fluorescent](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1272862/fluorescent-kaisoo) (psydog)  
-prince/knight!au, smut, powerbottom!soo  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
"Say, do you know the reason why I summoned you, my knight?"   
☆ I live for jealous / possessive /needy kyungsoo


	3. Chapter 3

☺ [give me a kiss](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1274183/give-me-a-kiss-fluff-kaisoo) (tragicdays)  
-romance, fluff  
|| pg | threeshot | completed  
Jongin can spend a lifetime kissing Kyungsoo's soft pink lips.

☺ [I only want you](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1271912/i-only-want-you-fluff-kaisoo) (tragicdays)  
-romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
Kyungsoo's friends seem to think he has a dirty mouth but Jongin personally loves it.

☺ [too care](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1086507/1/too-care-kaisoo) (ClumsyOwl)  
-college!au, romance, smut, innocent!soo  
|| nc 17 | oneshot |  
Jongin is being gentle but Kyungsoo just like it rough and forward.

☺ [(dis) interested](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1260550/dis-interested-fluff-agegap-kaisoo-officeau-ageswitch) (nightescapade )  
-romance, ageswitch, agegap, office!au  
|| pg | oneshot | completed  
There's a new intern in the office and (seriously) he's not Jongin's type.


	4. 4

☺ [spur of the moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9818984) (kumo_is_kumo)  
-smut, rimming  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
Out in a relaxing trip, Kyungsoo doesn’t expect to see a guy getting a slap from a girl. The moment he gives him his handkerchief for his bleeding lip, he doesn’t expect to enjoy every single second he spends with the guy during this trip.  
☆

☺ [baby, please come to me](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1252725/1/baby-please-come-to-me-angst-pwp-comfort-jongin-feelings-kyungsoo-kaisoo-cheesystuff-comeplay) (Kashouepilz)  
-angst, comfort, fingering, comeplay  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
Warning: drunken sex, someone being sick because of alcohol, descriptions of anxiety & emetophobic thoughts  
kyungsoo drinks too much and regrets it, but he doesn't regret meeting jongin along the way.

☺ [black](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1138719/black-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (exo_fanfan123)  
-dbsm, double penetration(?), aftercare, smut  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
Jongin can get pretty rough in bed... but how far is too far for Kyungsoo?.

☺ [not for free](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1241520/1/not-for-free-oneshot-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo-policeau) (doqueensoo)  
-romance, smut, police!au, powerbottom/sassy!soo  
|| nc 17 | oneshot| completed  
Jongin is a dirty cop who helps Kyungsoo runs his syndicate. Like any dirty cop, he never does it for free and Kyungsoo is willing to pay in any kind of form.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaptered.

☺ [till i bleed your name](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/650684/till-i-bleed-your-name-action-angst-romance-kaisoo-kaido) (layonmyunicorn)  
-angst, violence, romance  
|| r | 7 chaptered | completed  
Jongin’s past haunts him day and night, though he’s long since left his life of monochromes and deathly red. After meeting Kyungsoo, his light in the dark and safe place in the storm, he knows he's been saved in more ways than one. However, going from a world so dark, full of perfect crimes and perfect execution to a world so bright, full of love and spontaneity and the things he never had, something’s bound to go wrong. When Jongin was never meant to leave, there’s only so far to go before he gets called back again- but it’s different now. He had nothing to lose, before.  
♡ "I LOVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP! they don't need smut or intense make out to make their relationship feels real!!!..."

☺ [remember me for centuries](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/859896/remember-me-for-centuries-kaisoo-taohun-krisoo-gladiators-ancientau-ancientrome) (flawlesssoo)  
-gladiators!au, ancient rome!au, infidelity, action, romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | 3 chapter | completed  
Taken as a little boy from his father, beaten, abused, burned, whipped- Jongin should have learned his lesson then. But he (Kyungsoo) comes in beautiful silk white, golden crown resting on his beautiful jet black hair. His only hope for a savior and lover comes in glory and power as a king. Jongin should have learned his lesson by now, he's an animal but Kyungsoo doesn't seem to care.  
♡ "sobs beautiful"

☺ [burning with desire](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/782632/burning-with-desire--exo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (bubblyfantasy)  
-romance, smut, flirty!soo  
|| nc 17 | 3 chapter | completed  
Kyungsoo's got the hots for a certain sun-kissed fireman, and he'll stop at nothing to get in his pants.  
♡ "i live for flirty-needy!soo..."

☺ [damned](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/897868/damned-fantasy-supernatural-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (CannibalQueen)  
-fantasy, supernatural, romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | 7 chapter | completed  
warning: character death As the prince of his kingdom, Kyungsoo is expected to produce no less than the finest heir for his country. However, on a lofty quest to please his father, Kyungsoo's fate is altered in unimaginable ways, twisting the very fabric of what he knows and believes to be real. When he encounters a terrifying yet alluring creature in the woods, fate is left to decide whether he'll be immortalized or forever damned.  
♡ "there sequel for this but i don't read it yet. ~~i want 'Kai and Kyungsoo run away together – live eternity together – the end' kinda ending. I know it cliche but I LIVE FOR HAPPY ENDING KAISOO~~

☺ [arabesque](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/676023/arabesque-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (MegLee06)  
-romance, figure skating!au  
|| pg | 6 chapter + [sequel ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/846222/step-out-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) | completed  
For as long as Kyungsoo could remember, the key to figure skating was precision. His skating was textbook perfection, and for him that was all it needed. Precise movements and a flawless routine had to equal success, right? No reason to muddle his performance with feelings and the like when his technique was so refined. But the longer Kyungsoo watched Jongin on the ice, the younger man’s emotions raw and on display, the more he questioned if precision was really all there was to skating.   
♡ "remind me of 'yuri on ice'"


	6. 6

☺ [high tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156186/chapters/27586047) (jongdaesang (d10smessi))  
-angst, slowburn, smut, historical!au, koreanwar!au, enemies to friends to lovers  
|| nc 17 | 105k| completed | kaisoommer2017  
In the middle of a cold war, Kyungsoo gives Jongin the longest summer of his life.

☺ [moon child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939601/chapters/26990244l) (kristhaswaggerdaddy)  
-inuyasha!au, fantasy, rimming, first time  
|| nc17 | oneshot | completed | kaisoommer2017  
An old fairy tale comes to life in modern times. Kyungsoo and Jongin find themselves caught right in the middle.  
☆ ~~funfact i don't read ch 4~~

☺ [you look spectacular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176835) (neo_is_realo)  
-romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed | Exohousewarming2017  
Jongin likes to wear contacts, while Kyungsoo thinks Jongin is sexy when he wears his glasses. Living together for a little under two years proves interesting when Kyungsoo keeps changing the passcode to the safe, which holds all of Jongin’s contacts, just to get Jongin to do whatever the older wants..

☺ [baltic pearls and a tale untold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363631) (glossymop)  
-merman!au, romance, fantasy  
|| pg | oneshot | completed | Exogeddon ficfest2017  
Between the tides and the heavy clouds in his dreams, Jongin meets a merman who has stories to tell.  
☆ clingy!jongin

☺ [darling, It's better down where It's wetter (take it from me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013032) (tba)  
-merman!au, romance, smut  
|| pg | oneshot | completed | Exo Mythology  
Kyungsoo is a marine biologist who travels to an island for research work, and there he meets a mythical creature from the seas, a merman, named Jongin.

☺ [never gonna leave this bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194922) (wonderingwanderess)  
-romance, hurtcomfort, smut  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed | Exohousewarming2017  
Kyungsoo will always be there to reassure and give Jongin all the love that he needs.

☺ [set me free](http://kaisooaufest.livejournal.com/10795.html) (cassidymaude)  
-romance, breakup-makeup  
|| pg | oneshot | completed | kaisooaufest  
When Kyungsoo leaves Jongin, it’s only hell that it brings. Didn’t they say that time flies? But why does it have broken wings?


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, smut, smut...

☺ [lucky numbers](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1200769/lucky-numbers-fluff-oneshot-kaisoo-slightangst) (kay-han)  
-college!au, smut, romance, slightly-angst, virgin!soo  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
Jongin was just out to have a good time, he didn't expect to meet someone so beautiful, nor did he expect to fuck up as much as he did.

☺ [love me (harder)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/886136/love-me-harder-pwp-kaisoo) (xLadySakurax)  
-smut, ~~ass-enthusiast-jongin~~  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
kinks: ass play, rimming, dirty talk, slight!spanking, comeplay  
jongin has an obsession with kyungsoo's ass. kyungsoo begs to differ. or not..

☺ [my fair plumber](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/934934/my-fair-plumber-pwp-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (kyungharem)  
- ~~roleplay~~ , smut  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
Warning: Slight infidelity  
In which Jongin needs his pipes fixed, but ends up with much more than he bargained for.

☺ [provocative](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1176531/provocative-pwp-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (InariChi)  
-smut, rimming,angst, open-ending  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
When Kyungsoo accepts a reckless dare, he soon realizes, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

☺ [is this real?](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1012830/is-this-real-pwp-kaisoo-modelau) (soothighs)  
-smut, ~~love-making~~ , model!au  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
Kyungsoo is a singer, and LGBT right's advocate. In his newest music video, he's portraying the universal idea of love, and has hired Kim Jongin, a model, to be his love interest in his new music video. The music video is rather intimate, from sloppy kisses to minimal clothing, and Kyungsoo begins to wonder if Jongin's just that good at acting, or if he's actually turned on.


	8. 8

☺ [The Dick Situation](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1033868/the-dick-situation-fluff-crack-kaisoo) (soothighs)  
-romance, smut  
|| nc17 | oneshot | completed  
Do not misunderstand him – Kyungsoo likes dick – It just makes him nervous when it’s pressed up against his ass..

☺ [Watch me grow](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/978654/watch-me-grow-romance-agegap-kaisoo-teacherandstudent) (RulerOfKaisooKingdom)  
-romance, smut, age-gap, student-teacher!au  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
Kyungsoo doesn't like school. He doesn't like PE, he doesn't like listening to boring stuff he doesn't care about, he doesn't like doing a lot of homework when he has so much else could do. He's not even that impressed by his teacher, Mr. Kim. 

☺ [Stay Quiet](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/954533/stay-quiet-pwp-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (kaisooshi)  
-canon, romance, smut, semi-public (?)  
|| nc 17 | oneshot |  
Jongin is desperate but Chanyeol’s sleeping.

☺ [Carnation Pink](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/889670/carnation-pink-pwp-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (hikakins )  
-romance, smut  
|| pg | twoshot | completed  
A mysterious traveller comes by a relatively well-known brothel to soothe his desires with a beautiful creature made for the lusts of men. .


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy kaisoo day!!!  
> here's the list from forkadionly 2018 round 2.  
> i'm quiet surprised that this year round, there are some good bottom!soo fic in this fic exchange. hmm...

☺ [ghost of you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13310022/chapters/30462558) (tba)  
-ghost of in the shell!au, scifi  
|| nc 17 | 59346w | completed | forkadionly 2018 round 2  
In the future, the line between human and machine is disappearing. Hanka Robotics, funded by the government, is developing a military operative that will blur the line further. Thus, Kyungsoo enters the yakuza world as EXO’s Major, with no idea what humans are truly capable of.

☺ [i know now (we were meant to be)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13351356) (tba)  
-bodyguard!au, hurtcomfort, romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | 18070w | completed | forkadionly 2018 round 2  
Fate must be playing a cruel joke on him. Otherwise Kyungsoo really shouldn't have been assigned a bodyguard who happens to be his ex-boyfriend.  


☺ [baby (shower you with my love)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13349637) (tba)  
-crack, romance, implied mpreg  
|| pg 15 | 3687w | completed | forkadionly 2018 round 2  
In which Jongin just wants for Monggu, Jjangah, Jjangu, Meokmul and Hoochoo to have another sibling..

☺ [falling is never easy](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13333362) (tba)  
-neighbor!au, romance, hurtcomfort  
|| pg 15 | 4,318 w | completed | forkadionly 2018 round 2  
jongin has no one to take care of his bruises.. until his neighbor comes in and treats his heart.

☺ [life's a beach, enjoy the waves](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018/works/13330773) (tba)  
-singleparent!au, vacancy, implied mpreg  
|| pg | 21645 w | completed | forkadionly 2018 round 2  
Jongin and Kyungsoo end up on a tropical island due to the meddling behavior of their family and friends. Both of them have no idea what’s going on but hey, at least their kids are enjoying it.  
☆ _might be my favourite singleparent!au_

☺ [stay gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13263669/chapters/30345312) (tba)  
-age-gap, age-switch, fluff  
|| pg | 31439 w | completed | forkadionly 2018 round 2  
A disruption in Jongin’s usually mundane life comes in the form of a strange boy who begs to stay at his place. Little does he know the entire nation is searching for the said boy.  
☆ _kyungsoo such a brat here but the cutest too._  


☺ [visions & decisions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13341888/chapters/30543966) (tba)  
-modernfantasy!au, werewolf, angst  
|| nc-17 | 25140 w | completed | forkadionly 2018 round 2  
A human clairvoyant has Seen his future husband in a vision...yet Kyungsoo didn't see the part where Jongin is a famous werewolf superstar beyond the human realm.  


tbc....?


	10. Chapter 10

☺ [Truth or Dare](http://kaisoobiography.livejournal.com/12099.html) (rosettmannen)  
-romance, chilhoodfriend  
|| pg | 7.1k | completed || Best Days of Our Lives (kaisoobiography)  
A lot can change in 10 years. However, a sleepover is never complete without a round of everyone's favourite party game... 

☺ [Break Rules, Not Hearts](http://forkadionly.livejournal.com/7461.html) // [bonus](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1224883/2/break-rules-not-hearts-exo-kaisoo-kadi) (kaisheenmasheen)  
-fluff, age switch, slight age gap  
|| pg | 6,639w | completed  
Isn’t it part of the bro code? Not dating any of your friend’s siblings? But then again, since when did Jongin follow the rules?

☺ [Anti-Climax](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1067962/anti-climax-fluff-exo-kaisoo) (timefortea)  
-romance, smut, swearing, sex, dirty talk, tiny bit of dry humping, kinda hair pulling kink   
|| nc 17 | 8.6k | completed  
Kyungsoo has never had an orgasm, but Jongin sure does love a challenge..

☺ [A Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200221) (moonlight_river)  
-romance, smut, bof!au, master/slave  
|| nc17 | 14343w | completed  
Kyungsoo learns that while letting go can be painful, sometimes it helps you gain something new and more beautiful. (From the same universe as another of my fics, 'Meant to be Shared')

☺ [(love is) for walls](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1046445/love-is-for-walls-pwp-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo) (kyungshio)  
-powerbottom!Soo, rimming, barebacking, police jongin  
|| nc 17 | 3964 w | completed  
Jongin is late for their anniversary. Naturally, Kyungsoo punishes him. With cuffs.


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding!au fic exchange and bottom!soo fest

☺ [morning in our dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ExoWeddingau/works/13076694) (exo_rdium)  
-fluff, romance, cuddle  
|| pg | 1,598 w | completed | exo wedding!au  
Jongin’s charm always turns against him when Kyungsoo gives him a few half-meant smacks on his chest. It never stops him from trying anyway.

☺ [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ExoWeddingau/works/13082112) (Sharia_Kags4)  
-Fluff, Humor, Bad Puns, Romance, Marriage Proposal  
|| nc 17 | 3,652 w | completed | exo wedding!au  
Kyungsoo thought that they were just going to have another date night. Like always. He never thought that going to the movies would turn out the way it did.  


☺ [A Star to the Promise Jar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13308978/chapters/30460185) (Jas1922)  
-War!AU, Domestic!AU, hurtcomfort, Kid!Sehun  
|| nc 17 | 15,738 w | completed | exo wedding!au  
Warnings: Mentions of Physical Disabilities Jongin had promised he will return home safely from the war.

☺ [No buts, just beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BottomSooFest_Round1/works/13333821) (flowergirl)  
-Wolf!au, college!au Warnings : Bullying, implied mpreg  
|| pg | 34438w | completed | BottomSooFest  
Kyungsoo’s always been told that he’s ugly. Jongin takes the time to convince him otherwise.

☺ [Gravure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438800) (ailisa)  
-SMUT  
|| nc 17 | 3,876 w | completed | BottomSooFest  
Japanese AV style porn where Kyungsoo is a fake newscaster that has to act normal while getting fucked by Kai.

☺ [Our Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551738) (drawingstrings)  
-Fluff, domestic, smut, daddy kink, age swap, age gap  
|| nc 17 | 6,812 w | completed | BottomSooFest  
Kyungsoo is dating Jongin who is divorced and has a child. One morning he is eating breakfast with his son and his boyfriend when his son asks why Kyungsoo calls his dad ‘daddy’ too.


	12. 12

☺ [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190811) (imafuckingoddess)  
-Romance, slight!angst, Soulmates, Smut, abo ver  
|| nc-17 | 3,486 w | completed |  
Jongin’s charm always turns against him when Kyungsoo gives him a few half-meant smacks on his chest. It never stops him from trying anyway.

☺ [Gas on Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712823) (joondaes)  
-pwp, smut, mafia au  
|| nc 17 | 3,025 w | completed  
Kyungsoo's explanations do not make sense to Jongin, and the room smells like cigarette smoke and big trouble.  


☺ [the scent of home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523236) (orphan_account)  
-smut, abo ver  
|| nc 17 | 2,809 | completed  
baekhyun sets kyungsoo up on an innocent blind date but the outcome is anything but innocent

☺ [hat-trick ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816239) jongdaesang (d10smessi)  
\- olympics!au, hockey player!jongin and figure skater!soo, fluff and smut, rimming  
|| nc-17 | 13588w | completed | [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018989)  
Kyungsoo’s always been told that he’s ugly. Jongin takes the time to convince him otherwise.


	13. 13

☺ [What Kyungsoo wants, Kyungsoo gets](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1323651/what-kyungsoo-wants-kyungsoo-gets-fluff-sliceoflife--kaisoo-fairyau-fairykyungsoo) (Phin-Phin)  
-fairy!au, spoiled!kyungsoo, smut  
|| nc-17 | 12342 w | completed  
Jongin finds fairy Kyungsoo trapped in his wasp catcher

☺ [A Blackeye & A Buttplug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175742) (yffismydrug)  
-smut, toy  
|| nc 17 | 8286w | completed  
It is always nice to wake up in your own bed feeling refreshed and ready for the day. But what about when you do not? What has gone on that Kyungsoo wakes up to himself with a black eye and a buttplug up his ass?

☺ [Follow my order!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200221) (kxdlola120)  
-romance, smut, Military  
|| nc17 | 26314w | completed  
Jongin is a well-known player among soldiers, devouring everyone who comes his way. But when their squad gets a new smoking-hot Colonel, what he doesn't expect to find is resistance.

☺ [Just One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331259) (BigDaddyTaemin)  
-canon, smut, romance, sightly angst  
|| nc 17 | 7360 w | completed  
What do you call two exboyfriends and night of redemption (and Hennessy)   
  
You call it Kaisoo.

☺ [Carpe Diem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025703) (jongnugget)  
-witch!au, smut, romance, Witchcraft!au  
|| nc 17 | 16614 w | completed  
In a world of lies, he was the only real thing.


	14. 14

☺ [Heliotrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876153?view_adult=true) (dyodorant)  
-humanxfairy!au  
|| nc 17 | 17580k | completed  
warning: Mentions of nudity and abuse.  
When Jongin comes home to find a Fae eating the flowers in his garden, perhaps he’ll get more than he bargained for.

☺ [Up & Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917150?view_adult=true) (saccharineflower)  
-virgin!soo, teacher-student!au, romance, smut  
|| nc 17 | 7029k | completed  
Kyungsoo thinks there's a beauty behind terrible things. Even being a terrible person himself. Jongdae agrees..  


☺ [bad boys bring heaven to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926219) (faded_jenes)  
-smut, pwp! (porn with plot), romance, infidelity, daddy!kink, agegap!au, ageswitch  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
Jongin knows there is more to the pretty hustler he met on the streets, but surely he isn't expecting Do Kyungsoo to be the brother of his fiance.

☺ [Aspartame (Just As Sweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714141) (akiirameta)  
-college!au, smut  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
Jongin never anticipated to find someone from his university on a site like this."  


☺ [your heart is all i own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713747) (nightescapade)  
-Fluff, established relationship, mole  
|| pg | pwp | completed  
jongin is interested to know how many moles does kyungsoo have. and so he counts them all.  



	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new fics and it's chaptered!!

☺ [Point of Intersection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866596/chapters/34421361) (onelasttime)  
-parallel universe!au, canon, pining  
|| pg | 7 chaptered | completed  
Jongin meets the Kyungsoo of Earth-88, a universe where he and Kyungsoo never debuted in EXO and are instead engaged. To each other.

☺ [just for my son (everything and anything)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802564/chapters/34248075) (kyangsoups)  
-wizard!au, angst, happy ending  
|| pg| 2 chaptered | notyet completed  
Do Kyungsoo was engaged to his Auror boyfriend of 2 years, Kim Jongin. When their engagement turns into a failure, they went their separate ways with Kyungsoo's memories obliviated. Years after their split, Kyungsoo adopts a 5 year old son, Sehun from a rural village when he was badly abused by the villagers. Soon Kyungsoo would recall his memories with Jongin and discover that the magic Sehun possess is an Obscurial. That meant his son only had a few years before he would turn 10 years of age and die due to the dark magical parasite present in him.

☺ [Daddy Neighbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894744) (coldeyesroni)  
-(soft) daddy!kink, agegap!au  
|| nc 17 | 13222w | completed  
All it took for everything to set in place was for Kyungsoo and his Mr. Daddy Neighbor to be stuck in the traffic.

☺ [Spread Your Arms (Wrap them Around Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951439) (bingsoo)  
-established relationship, jealousy, frottage  
|| pg | 5144w | completed  
When Jongin wears his "free hugs" shirt on a date, he receives slightly more than he's asked for.

☺ [milk and roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680770) (seawltch)  
-pwp, vampire!au, smut, menstrual/period sex, cunnilingus  
|| nc 17 | 2.1k w | completed  
When Kyungsoo wakes up and realizes she's got her period, her vampire boyfriend offers some relief.


	16. 16

☺ [(I Want to Be) In Your Arms](https://nanaspineapple.livejournal.com/4404.html) (nanaspineapple)  
\- Hurt/comfort  
|| pg |drabble | completed  
Because when bad day happens, Jongin knows the best place to go.

☺ [Missing Him was Dark Grey All Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476457) (sfirebolt)  
-canon, romance, hurt comfort  
|| pg| pwp | completed  
Kyungsoo can't sleep..

☺ [I Hate You a Latte ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959195?view_adult=true) (happyendingexo)  
-college!au, romance, smut, coffee shop!au  
|| nc 17 | twoshot | HEA_2017  
Jongin and Kyungsoo are known as enemies. They bicker every day at work and disturb everyone in the room. Both of them are also popular so they constantly show off their flirting skills in front of each other. but that's what other people know, what they don't know is that every night they find each other and make love all night long without anyone knowing. In the day, they both pretend it never happened. They're both are in denial about their feelings.

☺ [You're always cute ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393828) (SooSooDyo (Phinphin))  
-romance, smut, twist plot  
|| nc 17 | pwp | completed  
(◡‿◡✿)  
(ʘ‿ʘ✿) “what you say ‘bout me”  
(ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿ “hold my flower”  
✿＼(｡-_-｡) “Kick his ass, baby. I got yo flower.”  



	17. 17

☺ [Love Me Like You Do ](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/15193832) (lovelyairi)  
\- Established Relationship, romance, smut, pwp  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
Kyungsoo waits above the city for his lover to return.

☺ [Five Dates We've Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253584) (SooSooDyo (Phinphin))  
\- Established Relationship, married!au, hurt comfort, smut, pwp  
|| nc 17 | 6 chaptered |  
In an effort to save their struggling marriage, Jongin and Kyungsoo decide to return to five dates they once had.

☺ [Lollipop Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187907) (SooSooDyo (Phinphin))  
\- Established Relationship, married!au, hurt comfort, smut, pwp  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
Jongin might be Kyungsoo's sugar daddy, but their relationship is anything but ordinary Powerbottom Sugar baby Kyungsoo and Sub Daddy Jongin


	18. Chapter 18

☺ [A Sweet Treat for The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735866?view_adult=true) (softwolves)  
\- ageswitch, au, fantasy, fluff, pwp  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
Vampire Jongin needs someone to take the tension in his body away. He doesn't expect to be the first ever client to Kyungsoo, an awkward incubus.

☺ [Geist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099650) (eithelx)  
\- Spy!au, ageswith | oneshot |  
Ghosts are not supposed to exist, and they don't. Still, Kyungsoo and Jongin are nothing but that.

☺ [e.e. cumming (all over you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219919)jongdaesang (d10smessi)  
\- Established Relationship, Male Lactation, Kink, Feminization  
|| nc 17 | oneshot | completed  
"i like my body when it is with your body. it is so quite a new thing."


	19. Chapter 19

☺ [Kyungsoo the Friendly (Gay) Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118796) (thisismylastlie)  
-ghost!au, romance  
|| pg | oneshot | completed  
Every love story is a ghost story. Some more than others. {That AU in which Jongin and Kyungsoo spend their afterlives together, haunting their friends and making out in front of people in the subway.}

☺ [Where Would We Be Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467458) (lotusk)  
-angst, exboyfriend, smut, romance  
|| nc17| 10733w | completed  
It's been ten years since Kyungsoo last saw Jongin. The last thing he expects is to see Jongin again and the last place he expects it to happen is Paris.

☺ [A War Like Love](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1183861/a-war-like-love-kaisoo) (changbiased)  
-Violence, Angst, Slight!Homophobia and Swearing  
|| nc 17 | 17,695w | completed  
King 2 Hearts! AU. Officer Do Kyungsoo of the North Korean Special Forces struggled to cooperate as he got to know the Prince of South Korea whom is quite the whiny man and wouldn’t stop complaining.

☺ [This Feels Like Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762657?view_adult=true) (softwolves)  
-slightly angst, smut  
|| nc 17 | 1792w |  
Jongin is in love with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo just can't get it through his head.

☺ [Wreck Me, Wreck You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589522) (r0tkappchen)  
-romance, smut, ceo-secretary relationship, public sex, arranged marriage  
|| nc 17 | ongoing | completed  
CEO Kim is never too busy for his secretary.


	20. Chapter 20

☺ [A Piece of My Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166918606) (kaitothesoo)  
-angst  
|| pg | oneshot | completed  
Kyungsoo still misses Kai even in his drunken state.

;;;aaa;;;

☺ [Autumn (I love you as the plant that never blooms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393922) (broccolilover)  
-Post-apocalypse!au, biker!au, romance  
|| g| 1798w | completed  
It's Kyungsoo's birthday, and Jongin's here to celebrate with him..

☺ [Humpy Dumpy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283879) (saccharineflower)  
-fluff, mpreg  
|| pg | 2291w | completed<  
Kyungsoo throwing a fit on a store isle is not what Jongin signed up for..

☺ [Hey Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306535) (saccharineflower)  
-romance, slightly angst, domestic  
|| pg | 4330w | completed  
After some thoughts and sleepless nights, Kyungsoo found himself writing a breaking up note for Jongin.

☺ [Love in Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247270/chapters/379847846) (kaichocosoo)  
-het, family issues  
|| nc-17 | chaptered | ongoing  
Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have found an escape from all their stress. And maybe something more.

☺ [Taste of Torment](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1297602/taste-of-torment-genderbender-highschool-pwp-romance--vampire-kaisoo-femalekyungsoo-pwpwithfeelings) (xoxokh1)  
-romance, smut, vampire, het, highschool!au  
|| nc-17 | 4735w | completed;  
All of her friends are having sex. But, that did not phase Do Kyungsoo. She had a plan. She was going to finish High School. Go to college. Study Psychology. Move into an apartment (probably with her best friends), work a 9 to 5 job. Raise a cat or dog (wait, Baekhyun is allergic so that is a no), she was going to raise a catus. Take cooking classes and join the local book club. Then she was going to meet her Prince Charming. After being swept up off her feet, they were going to get married and then, and then, Kyungsoo was going to have sex. Little did Kyungsoo know, that the universe has conspire against her. Her plans all lay in ashes at her feet, the moment she met Kim Jongin. The Prince of Darkness (as Baekhyun calls him).


End file.
